Conventional whiteboards for water-based pen are mostly made of plastic material. Their smooth surfaces are light reflective and mono-functional. With the development of science and technology, whiteboards with projection function appeared on the market, which are made of special materials and the reflectance is increased by 20% compared with ordinary projection screens, making the image brighter and clearer and significantly improving projection brightness. However, their manufacturing cost is high and cannot be used as writing boards. It is difficult to promote their use. When the aforesaid materials are used for manufacturing interactive electronic whiteboards, the cheaper one made with a low cost has a poorer touch sensitivity; the more expensive one has a better touch sensitivity, but it has a higher cost. Also, subject to the limitations of materials available, existing whiteboards have many problems. For example, they are susceptible to scratches and breakage; when they are broken, they are totally unusable; their surface reflection is dazzling; they are mainly operated by touching at a single point; and the response is slow and lagged. The market urgently needs a new type of whiteboard which is light, thin, anti-glare and easy to slide, has a low manufacturing cost and a super-hard anti-scratch surface, thereby ensuring smooth writing and makes writing easy to clean.